Mario Kart Wii
Mario Kart Wii is a kart racing video game by Nintendo for the Wii console and the sixth game in the Mario Kart series, the fourth for a home console. The game was released on April 10th, 2008 in Japan, April 11th, 2008 in Europe, April 24th, 2008 in Australia and April 27th, 2008 in the US. The game is packaged with the Wii Wheel accessory. It is designed to house the Wii Remote to allow more intuitive and conventional steering. However, it does support the Wii Classic Controller, Nunchuck, and the Nintendo GameCube controller as well. Mario Kart Wii is the second game in the series to support online multiplayer via the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. (Discontinued on May 20, 2014) Nintendo, learning from their mistakes in Mario Kart DS, have greatly improved the online multiplayer offering in this game. Unlike past games, Mario Kart Wii supports 12 racers per race and all appear during any mode except Time Trial. The player can also turn off the CPUs when two or more players are present. Gameplay Mario Kart Wii returns the franchise to single driver gameplay, moving away from the approach of its console predecessor, Mario Kart Double Dash!! on the Nintendo GameCube. Like Mario Kart DS, the game contains sixteen new tracks, while also bringing back sixteen classic tracks. Also, aeriel tricks can be preformed by using the Wii remote or other controllers for a speed boost. The Spin Turn technique has also returned from ''Mario Kart 64''. In addition to the karts, ''Mario Kart Wii'' introduces bikes in the small, medium, and large groups. Bikes are harder to handle, but they can do wheelies, which gives you a speed boost and an advantage in courses without many sharp turns. 'Online' Originally from Mario Kart DS, online mode is back using Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Twelve players can race and battle simultaneously over the internet. This game also introduces the "VR" point system, a score that you have based on how many wins or losses you have playing online. One can install a channel on the Wii Menu called the "Mario Kart Channel." This channel allows the player to check rankings for Time Trials and Tournaments as well as race ghosts submitted by other racers through WiiConnect24. However, both WiiConnect24 and Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection ended in April 2014, so the only way to use these features once more require some homebrewing. Racers Like the previous games, the characters are established in different weight classes. Instead of "lightweight", "middleweight", and "heavyweight" the classes are dubbed "Small", "Medium", and "Large". Small characters have great handling but generally horrible speed; Medium characters have all-around stats; and Large characters have top speeds but mediocre handling and acceleration. The result is a well balanced character offering that leaves each character/kart combination with benefits and drawbacks. Default Characters Small Image:Mkwii-babymario.jpg|Baby Mario Image:Mariokartwii.babypeachart.jpg|Baby Peach Image:Estandar L.jpg|Toad Image:Mkwii-koopa.jpg|Koopa Troopa Medium Image:Mario.jpg|Mario Image:Luigi3.jpg|Luigi Image:Peach22.jpg|Peach Image:Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi Large Image:Wario.jpg|Wario Image:Waluigi.jpg|Waluigi Image:Dkong.jpg|Donkey Kong Image:Bowser.jpg|Bowser Unlockable Characters Small Image:Babyluigi.PNG|Baby Luigi Image:Babydaisykart.PNG|Baby Daisy Image:Toadettewii.PNG|Toadette Image:Drybwii.PNG|Dry Bones Medium Image:DaisyMKWii.PNG|Daisy Image:Birdpmkwii.PNG|Birdo Image:Diddymkwii.PNG|Diddy Kong Image:Jrwii.PNG|Bowser Jr. Large Image:Boowiiking.PNG|King Boo Image:Rosawii.PNG|Rosalina Image:Funkpngmm.PNG|Funky Kong Image:Skelebowwii.PNG|Dry Bowser Miis Miis are unlockable once the special cup on 100cc are beaten (Outfit A only). Their weight varies depending on their height and weight. A second outfit (Outfit B) is unlockable once all Expert Staff Ghosts are unlocked. The sizes of Miis can be adjusted in the Mii Channel, which is pre-downloaded on all Wiis. The taller or broader he or she is, the larger the kart or bike he or she can play with. There have also been speculations of a Mii Outfit C, although this has proven to be fake. Unlocking Criteria Vehicles Unlocking Criteria Tracks Mario Kart Wii consists of thirty-two tracks total. Sixteen are new and sixteen are retro tracks, being returned from the past Mario Kart titles. Mushroom Cup 'Luigi Circuit' As the first track you play from this game, the layout is simple. You start off just driving and halfway through the track, there is a ramp surrounded by sand that can be accessed with a mushroom if you don't want to slow down. Towards the end, there are boost pads on the side of the road to go faster. Moo Moo Meadows Another simple track. This track has you driving on a dirt road with cows and Monty Moles as obstacles. Towards the end, there are grassy hills and a ramp that you can go off of to get an Item box. Mushroom Gorge The first of the more inspired tracks, the main gimmick of this track is that you're bouncing off mushrooms that you can use to perform tricks off of. You begin the race by driving on a dirt road, then you drive on a wooden bridge and you bounce off a mushroom. After driving a little bit longer, there are three more mushrooms to bounce off on and a shortcut to the left. Lastly, you drive in a cave with crystals in the backround with plenty of mushrooms to bounce on. Toad's Factory The 2nd of the more inspired tracks, you're driving in a factory. You begin the race by entering the factory and see three conveyor belts. There is one in the middle that goes forward, but has stamps over it that can flatten you. There are also 2 on the right and left that go backward and have item boxes on them. Then you drive outside the factory and see conveyor belts moving right and left with crates that could slow you down to the point where you can't accelerate fast enough to avoid falling in the water below it. Then you drive back in with two conveyor belts, one moves backward and one goes forward. Lastly, a speed boost takes you out of the factory and there are speed boosts you have to take through mud if you don't want to slow down. Flower Cup Mario Circuit Mario Circuit has been appearing in the Flower Cup since Mario Kart 64 (with the exception of the DS version). The layout is a Figure-8. You start off driving in front of Princess Peach's castle and start driving around a Chain Chomp that will crash into you if you get too close. Then you're just dodging Goombas until you reach the finish line. Coconut Mall A very colorful track. Coconut Mall starts with you entering the mall and you see shops, posters, and Miis the whole time you're in the mall. You drive up escalators and trick off of fountains and tree beds. Then you exit the mall with a huge jump. Lastly, there are cars with Miis driving them that could block speed boosts. Touching a car will send you flying into the air. DK Summit (or DK's Snowboard Cross) DK Summit is basically a mix of DK Mountain from Double Dash and DK Pass from the DS. DK Summit starts off shooting you to the top of the summit, just like in DK Mountain. After tricking off of halfpipes, you go of a ramp that could very well lead you into thick snow that can slow you down. Then you go to trick off of mini-hills. Lastly, you reach the bottom of the summit where you can do tricks over halfpipes. Miis cheer at you every time you go off halfpipes. There is thick snow and Shy Guys which are easy to avoid in that part, too. Wario's Gold Mine This is by far the most difficult track in the Flower Cup. You are driving on rickety rails with no guard rails, driving straight down and up which can easily knock you off, and minecarts as obstacles that can be very tricky to avoid. There is also a notable shortcut near the end that can be accessed if the minecart isn't in your way. Battle Stages There are two ways to play Battle (Balloon Battle and Coin Runners), and there are 10 stages to battle on. 5 are new stages, and the other 5 are retro stages. Staff Ghosts Normal Staff Ghosts |} Expert Staff Ghost |} Items Classic items from previous installments return as well as three new items. External Links *The Official Mario Kart Wii Website Shortcuts Main article: Mario Kart Wii/Shortcuts Trivia *''Mario Kart Wii'' is the first game to have 12-player races instead of 8, second is Mario Kart 8 and third is Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. *''Mario Kart Wii'' is the first Mario Kart game to allow racers to do tricks. *''Mario Kart Wii'' is the first Mario Kart game to have "Mii" as a playable character. *This is currently the only game in the series to have trick ramps for Bikes. *''Mario Kart Wii'' is the first Mario Kart game to have the infamous "point system" integrated into the Balloon Battle game mode. *''Mario Kart Wii'' is the only console Mario Kart game to not allow multi-player Grand Prix. *A unused picture of Mario in the Classic Dragster can be found in the game's code. It was probably going to be used for the Mario Kart Channel. *Paratroopa, Petey Piranha, and Hammer Bro were originally going to be playable characters in this game but were scrapped. *''Mario Kart Wii'' is the last game that gives last place (in Grand Prix) 0 points. de:Mario Kart Wii Category:Games Category:Home console games Category:Mario Kart Series